


(Mort)ified

by ver_ironica



Series: In Stitches [1]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mort is subjected to Zag's Pining, background Meg/Zag - Freeform, post 1st clear spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ver_ironica/pseuds/ver_ironica
Summary: Zagreus confesses his feelings for Thanatos to Mort, unaware that owners of Cthonic Companions can hear what's being said to them.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Series: In Stitches [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110281
Comments: 80
Kudos: 698





	(Mort)ified

**Author's Note:**

> My first work in this fandom! Please let me know what you think. Just a quick little "what if" that popped into my head! Meg totally knows what's happening btw and doesn't see a reason to warn Zag.
> 
> UPDATE: look at this amazing art by mintjeru on Tumblr!! It's so pretty I'm 🥺😍
> 
> https://mintjeru.tumblr.com/post/638167120342073344/a-little-scene-from-ver-writess-thanzag

The blissful stillness of the fountain room allowed Zagreus a moment to catch his breath, Aegis disappearing and his shoulders sagging with relief. 

"I needed this," he said quietly. 

Elysium was easier every run, but still those flamewheels wore him down. And he hadn't even seen Than this time, his hopes dashed in each chamber that he didn't hear the familiar bell toll. 

He eagerly scooped the fountain water, splashing his face and cuts. A little squeak sounded from his pockets. 

"Oh, Mort, would you like some as well?" he asked politely. "I thought you only had a taste for ambrosia." 

He cupped Mort carefully in his palms and allowed the companion a few sips of water. Zag bit his lip, considering. 

"I wonder, do you miss Thanatos, Mort?" 

Mort's stitched expression gave away little emotion, but Zag felt a twinge of sadness radiating from him. 

"I... miss him. A lot. He's hardly been at the house, and I've been low on ambrosia. I feel like that's the only way I can get him to stay, even just a few moments more," Zag admitted softly. 

Mort curled up in Zag's palms, as though listening sympathetically. 

"I try to use your summons sparingly. Just to savor the glimpse of Than. Sorry if you would like to see him more often as well." 

Mort may have given an understanding squeak. 

"I..." Zag swallowed. "Gods, it's even hard discussing feelings with a mouse!" 

It looked like Mort would've raised an eyebrow, if he could. 

"I love him, Mort." 

The quiet bubbling of the fountain was the only sound in the chamber. Zag felt heat rush to his cheeks, embarrassment flooding him. But to have finally said it aloud, something clicked into place inside of him. He cleared his throat. 

"Ah, but you're probably ready to move on, huh, Mort? Let's get out of here." 

***

The blood red water of the Styx dripped from him as Zagreus trudged into the hall. 

"Until next time," he muttered. 

He took a quick glance around the House as he emerged, sprinting first to leave fish for the chef, avoiding the eyes of everyone around him for a moment. He took a steadying breath as he approached Meg. 

"Hi, Meg," he said. 

"Zagreus." She gave him a look. "I see you've got other companions now besides Battie. You had better be taking care of them, too." 

"Of course. I had a long conversation with Mort earlier this day or night, in fact," Zag assured.

Meg raised an eyebrow. "Did you now? I didn't know your inability to be quiet involved pestering your companions as well. Hope you were polite."

"Of course, just spoke of Than and, um, some things." 

Meg gave a slight smile, unnerving him. "Good." 

He gave her a nod and hurried away, puzzled over the knowing look she had given him. He spoke quickly with Dusa and Achilles, saving his last bottle of ambrosia with hope that Than will accept it. 

Finally he made his way to the west balcony, and drank in Thanatos' presence as he hovered there. 

"Hey, Than," he said, voice going quiet. "I saved this for you." 

Than turned to him, and Zag could see a golden flush dusting his cheeks. 

"You don't have to," Than said. 

"But I want to. Please." 

Slowly, Than accepted the bottle. But still the blush remained. Zagreus was getting better at reading Death's expressions, but wasn't sure at all what had Than so flustered. 

"I... Zagreus. You, um," Than tried to say. 

"What's wrong?" Zag said quickly, worried. 

Than have a frustrated wave of his hand. "Nothing, you-- _Tsch_. I trust Mort has served you well?"

"Oh yes, he's great, Than. Kept me company today." 

Somehow, Than's blush brightened further. "Great. That's good. I--I have to go now." 

With a flash of green, he was gone. 

"That was odd, even for Than," Zag said quietly. 

***

As the rooms of his next run bled together, he found himself chattering endlessly with Mort. 

"And, I mean, it used to be so easy to talk to him, you know? But now all this dancing around feelings and questions..." Zag said as he sliced through a wretch. 

Mort squeaked thoughtfully. 

"Now I say the wrong thing and he's just gone," he continued. "Gods, I'm hopeless aren't I?"

Room after room, he did he best to dodge and cut down foes, sometimes earning a small tone from his peirced butterfly. Mort continued to listen, willingly or no as he talked through his feelings. 

"I just wish he would even touch me," Zag grumbled, growing frustrated. "All words, and gone before I can even feel him. His cold hands... they're so nice." 

Again and again, his hopes fell as Than never showed for one of their contests. His conversations spiraled from there, poor Mort subject to his laments. 

***

"Zagreus," Meg greeted him as he returned to the lounge. 

He returned the greeting with a defeated sigh. 

"Something the matter, Zag?" she asked. 

He leaned an elbow on the table dejectedly. "No. Just-- haven't seen Than in a while." 

"Have you been taking to Mort still?" she asked carefully. 

"Yeah. Probably too much at this point. He's easy to talk to, though." 

"Hm. Then I'm sure Than will see you soon." 

Zag narrowed his eyes at her. "What do you mean?" 

She gave him a shrug with a raised eyebrow. "Nothing you shouldn't already be able to figure out. Now I'm busy." 

She returned to her drink, effectively ending the conversation. 

He ducked out of the lounge and made his rounds once more. No Than. 

Why did he still bother getting his hopes up? 

He pouted, reluctantly returning to his chambers to set out on another run.

And stopped short at the sight of Than in his room. 

"Um..." 

"Zagreus," Than said shortly. He put a hand to the bridge of his nose. "You understand how the companion I gave you works, right?" 

This was the first time Zag had seen Than in ages and he was bringing up Mort again? "I think so, yes, I call for you and you're summoned to help." 

"So you understand..." Than said, his face shining with golden blush. "They can hear you." 

"Right..." Zag said slowly. 

"Blood and darkness," Than muttered. "They can hear when you speak of the owner."

Um. Wait. 

Oh no.

"Oh, gods, you mean--all the time?" Zag burst. 

Than didn't respond, continuing to keep his gaze averted. 

"Oh, gods," he said again. "I thought Mort only called for you when I was, you know, in danger! Desperate for help!" 

"Mort is very eager to help you. He is a good listener," Than forced out.

"I'm so sorry."

At this point he wasn't sure between the two of them who was more embarrassed. His own cheeks blazed with heat, and he desperately wished to be killing wretches--anything other than this mortification. 

"No, I'm sorry. I assumed you understood." 

"Please, forget everything I said," Zag said quickly. 

"Everything?" Than asked, raising his eyebrows. "It wasn't all true?" 

"Er, no it all definitely was..." 

"Then I won't--I'm not going to forget. It was..." He cleared his throat. "You were very sweet, actually." 

Zag was stunned. "Sweet?" 

"I couldn't visit you today, in fact. Because I was... it was so sweet." 

Zag tugged out Mort from his little pocket of his chiton. "You could've said something." 

Mort's stitched face showed no shame. 

Than came close to give Mort a careful pat on the head. Zag put him away carefully. Than stayed close to him. 

Zag gave a jolt of surprise as Than set his hands gently on his shoulders, his touch cool against Zag's hot skin. 

"You said earlier," Than said slowly, "that you wished I would just touch you more." 

Zag could only nod helplessly.

"Well, here." 

Than moved his hands along Zag's shoulders, rubbing up to his neck and then down to his hips. 

"Thanks," Zag murmured. 

Too soon, he pulled his hands away. But Zag could see his flush had only deepened, and didn't protest. They were both likely to combust if one more embarrassing thing happened. 

"Battie is the same, by the way," Meg said. 

Zag and Than jumped at her arrival, and she leaned casually against the entrance to his chambers. 

"Just so you know," she said with a wry smile.

"Thanks, Meg," Zag said. He would rather be literally in the deepest chambers of hell right now. 

Than didn't even try to hide his smile at Zag's expense.

"You don't _have_ to talk endlessly, you know," she said. 

Zag let out a long-suffering sigh. He couldn't even remember what undoubtedly embarrassing things he'd said last he had Battie.

"Blood and darkness," he cursed helplessly.

**Author's Note:**

> The entire time, Than is a flustered mess, trying to take the souls of Mortals but continuously interrupted with things like "Does he even like the ambrosia, Mort?" And "Did he ever talk to you about me, Mort?" 
> 
> ***
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!! 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr and Twitter @ ver-writes and ver_writes!


End file.
